Some Things Are Worth Dying For
by prince and princess of darkness
Summary: Hermione and Harry are dating, but then, Harry dumps her for Ginny...Draco has feelings for Hermione, will Hermione give him a chance to prove his love for her?


Lei: hey!

Micah: this is our first fanfic so please go easy on it

Lei: we promise you that it will be great

Micah: yeah, and before we forget, we don't own Harry Potter

Lei: J.K. Rowling does

Micah: so, without much further ado, here is the first chapter of…

Some Things Are worth Dying For Chapter 1: my real intentions 

It was the mid of September and the first trip to Hogsmeade was at 11:00 am today. Hermione woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. She then conjured a drying spell, brushed her teeth and went back to her room. She chose a white tank top, jeans and slip-on that were about 1 inch high.

She hurriedly went downstairs and almost tripped at the last few steps when a deep, cool voice spoke, "where are you going?" at first, she was shocked that somebody like him was already awake at this time of the day, not to mention that it was Saturday today but she managed to pull herself together.

'great' she thought, 'first thing in the morning and Malfoy's already bugging me!' "if you can see, I'm going to Hogsmeade. And stop popping out and trying to scare the hell out of me!" she answered angrily.

"I'm sorry" he said innocently but with sarcasm too, "I didn't know that I, Draco Malfoy could scare the hell out of you, I must be really go-" "shut up!" she said, interrupting him. "you don't have to get mad just because I scared you" he said grinning and closing in the gap between them. He held up her chin ever so lightly and was going to kiss her, but she pulled away. She ran out of the portrait hole close to tears.

She leaned her back on the wall and rested her head there. "why should he always be like that?" she asked with a heavy sigh, "god, I'm so stupid!" and realized that she still has to meet Harry at Madam Pudifoot's in Hogsmeade.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inside the head's common room, Malfoy was laughing his head off. "I can't…believe…I did…that" The common room was filled with his laughter. "if only I could take a picture of what she looked like! It's priceless" he said, and then eventually burst into fresh fits of giggles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione met Harry at Madam Pudifoot's and they ordered two cups of tea. "are you okay? You look so flushed" Harry asked him when she sat down opposite him. "yeah…I'm fine…" she answered. "so, how are you?" he asked, "well, I'm fine but of course you can't say that everything's REALLY fine because we have a lot of homework and it's just the second week of classes" she replied.

"Hermione?" he said suddenly, "yes?" "ummm…" he continued fidgeting, "I have to tell you something…" She looked at him curiously, "about what?" "well, I-" said Harry but then he was broke off by a shaking Gryffindor first year.

"ummm…somebody asked me to tell you that you shouldn't forget about the meeting at three…and he also said that don't try to be late…cause there might be something that he will do that you would regret for your entire life…" she finished and ran outside the shop and left Harry puzzled and Hermione shocked.

"oh my gosh!" she gasped, "I totally forgot about the meeting at three!" she finished off. She ran as fast as she can outside the shop, "HERMIONE! Wait…" is all that Harry could say. "oh well, I'll just have to tell her tomorrow…" he said to himself and sighed. He paid the shopkeeper and went on his way looking sad and thinking of a way on how to tell Hermione about it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione arrived at the entrance hall at about 4:10 and was catching her breath. She went to the third floor, came across a beautiful portrait of a lady wearing a blue gown, and was dancing under the moonlight. She giggled and and said, "password?" she smiled at her inwardly and replied, "unity" and the portrait hole opened.

And yes, there he was, all alone. 'maybe the prefects have gone' she thought, 'the meeting must have been over. But why is he still here?' He was sitting at the table, looking down at the floor and his hair all messed up.

"where were you?" is all he said and still looking down at the floor. "oh…you're still here" acting like she didn't noticed him in the first place. "I'm so sorry…"she said, looking away and feeling sorry for him that he had to administer the meeting all by himself.

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked across the room to where she was. He still didn't look at her and brushed past her. He left the room leaving Hermione alone in the room.

'what the hell was that' she asked herself and walked out the room. She was determined to find him. After 2 hours of searching through empty classrooms, corridors and trapdoors, she just couldn't find him. 'maybe I'll just wait until dinner's over' she thought, 'perhaps I'll see him in the common room later'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She went inside the great hall and found a seat next to Harry who was facing Ginny and Ron. "hey guys!" she said, sitting down and kissing Harry lightly on the cheek. "hey 'Mione!" he said. "I'm sorry about earlier" she said. "it's okay" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

At the Slytherin table, "hey, what's up with you?" Blaise asked his friend looking confused. He was looking fierce and eyeing someone at the Gryffindor table. He didn't reply and just continued eating.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TBC 

Micah: okay, so the turn out of events wasn't that clear

Lei: yeah, pretty much…

Micah: maybe it's because of the cliffhanger, don't you think?

Lei: nah!

Micah: anyway, we promise that this fanfic is worth reading

Lei: and the plot will begin to unfold later on

Micah: just continue reading our fic because the events will turn out to be good

Lei: and don't forget t give us your reviews


End file.
